A Moment with Impact
by Dark.Adain
Summary: Sky/Bridge. Set during the episode 'Impact'. When Sky is assigned the mission of destroying the meteor, Bridge decides that it could be now or never to tell Sky how he feels.


**A/N: **So, this is my first Power Rangers story. SPD is the series I remember the best from when I was younger, and I love Sky/Bridge. I haven't written anything in a while and I have a lot of unfinished ideas that I have to take care of. In the meantime, enjoy this one-shot.

**Warnings: **Just that this fic is Sky/Bridge, which means yes it is slash, and kissing is as far as things go.

**Rating: **T, just to be on the safe side.

* * *

A Moment with Impact

Sky was being sent on the mission to destroy the meteor. He had volunteered to go on the mission despite the possibility of him not returning. Bridge knew that it was moments like these where one could see a glimpse of the real Sky behind the walls he'd built around himself. Sky showed just how much he was willing to risk for the team and SPD. Bridge knew Sky didn't want the glory of being a hero, and didn't like being the focus of a lot of attention. Bridge knew how much Sky cared for the team, despite the cold exterior he often had in place.

Bridge also knew that he would not be able to live without Sky. Sky was his rock in a fast flowing river of scrambled emotions. Sky was the one person who Bridge could have prolonged skin on skin contact with because his aura was so calm and his mental shields were perfect. Bridge was never overwhelmed by Sky's presence; in fact, it was Sky's presence that helped him when he did become overwhelmed. Sky also protected Bridge and took care of him, making sure he was eating and sleeping at the right times.

It had been that way since Bridge and Sky had first become roommates, back when they were both in D-Squad together. They had clicked immediately, finding that they had a lot more things in common than just their powers. Their love of video games and action movies, and the rough and lonely parts of their childhood.

Bridge remembered one night when Sky had comforted him after a particularly severe nightmare. They had only known each other for a couple of months but Bridge had been delighted, telling Sky he was his favourite person ever when the older teenager had left their room and returned with a plate of buttery toast. The green ranger absentmindedly wiggled his fingers as he remembered the memory. After that night, their friendship grew stronger and they began to open up to each other. Bridge allowed himself to be vulnerable with Sky and Sky had let his true personality shine through with Bridge.

Somewhere along the line, Bridge had realised that what he felt for Sky went deeper than friendship. Somewhere along the line, he had fallen for Sky. It was just his luck that he had fallen hard.

Bridge had never been able to summon up enough courage to tell Sky how he really felt about him. He was too afraid to take that step; worried that Sky wouldn't return his feelings and their friendship would be ruined. Although it wasn't much, Bridge had to satisfy himself by watching Sky from afar, hoping and wishing that Sky also felt something more than friendship for him. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

But now, with Sky in their room preparing to leave for a mission that he might not come back from, Bridge decided that it was now or never. Bridge would not let Sky leave without telling him how he felt. If he let Sky go and something went wrong, he didn't want to regret not finding out whether his feelings were returned. Even though it would kill him if Sky died, he couldn't bear to be forever plagued with "what if's" and dreams of what could have been. He needed to find Sky. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

Bridge breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he saw that Sky had not yet left their room. Sky was sat on his bed, the picture of him and his father in his hands. Sky turned his head and shot Bridge a questioning look. Sky was always able to tell when Bridge had something on his mind. Bridge froze in the doorway for a moment, feeling his earlier courage disappear slightly now that he was actually in the same room as Sky.

"Bridge?" Sky questioned, frowning in concern for his younger friend. Bridge entered the room properly, glad that his legs still worked, and walked over to stand in front of Sky.  
"Sky," Bridge paused, contemplating his next words. Perhaps he should have planned this a little better.  
"There's, uh…there's something I need to tell you." In hindsight it definitely wasn't the best choice of words he could have used to start his confession, but there was no going back now. Sky placed the picture frame back onto his bedside table and stood up. He raised his eyebrow at the Green Ranger, who was looking down at his hands.

"I know this mission is dangerous…" Bridge began slowly, glancing up at Sky for a brief moment. "…and there's the possibility that you, y'know…yeah. I figured that I couldn't let you leave without telling you what I haven't had the courage to tell you before." Bridge knew he was babbling slightly, avoiding actually saying that he loved Sky. He was probably making Sky even more confused. Bridge groaned and ran a gloved hand through his hair, frustrated at himself for not being able to find the right words. Sky frowned slightly, he was used to Bridge's drawn out way of saying something but this time the Green Ranger looked annoyed at himself.  
"Bridge. You can tell me anything, you know that." Sky's voice and smile were gentle as he reached out and placed his hand on Bridge's arm. Bridge let out a light sigh, closing his eyes for a brief moment.  
"Look I…I love you, okay?" Bridge turned away, not wanting to see Sky's reaction. He stepped away from Sky's warm hand on his arm, wondering what had made him think that Sky could ever return his feelings. "I couldn't let you leave without telling you. Even if you don't feel the same, I just had to tell you. I hope you don't hate me and I hope that we can still be friends…" Bridge trailed off uncertainly when his voice began to break. He bit his lip and tried to blink away the tears in his eyes. He didn't want to lose Sky, he couldn't lose Sky.

The lack of response from Sky made Bridge think he'd made a big mistake and ruined their friendship. If Bridge had turned around, he would have noticed Sky's shocked but happy expression.  
"I'm sorry. I'll just go." Bridge whispered and rushed towards the open door, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist and a soft but strong voice.  
"Wait!" Sky spun Bridge around to face him. His free hand reached past Bridge to the control panel on the wall and pressed two buttons – one to close the door and the other to lock it. Sky gave Bridge a smile, the kind of smile that Bridge only saw when it was just the two of them.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that," Sky leaned forward to rest his forehead against Bridge's. "I love you, Bridge. I could never hate you." At some point during Sky's confession, Bridge had been gently pushed up against the closed door by Sky. A wide grin appeared on Bridge's face. Sky didn't hate him! Sky loved him! Bridge could hardly believe that this was actually happening. If he had woken up to find that it was all a dream, he probably would have had the urge to punch someone.

Sky returned Bridge's grin and leaned in slowly, carefully. Bridge felt the soft touch of Sky's lips against his own and knew it would be cliché to say that it was like fireworks were exploding around them, but it felt like the only way he could describe the kiss. Sky let go of Bridge's wrist and wrapped his arms around Bridge's waist as Bridge reached up to link his fingers together around the back of Sky's neck. Sky deepened their kiss, running his tongue along Bridge's bottom lip, requesting entrance which Bridge eagerly granted. Bridge felt like he was in heaven - he never wanted the moment to end. They broke apart eventually, when they both remembered they needed to breathe.  
"You'd better come back," Bridge told Sky breathlessly. "If you don't I'll find a way to bring you back just so I can kick your ass." Sky laughed, a rare sound that Bridge loved to hear and knew he would never get tired of. Sky leant in and gave Bridge another quick kiss. He looked Bridge in the eyes and spoke.  
"I'll come back. I promise I won't leave you." Bridge nodded.

Sky always kept his promises and this helped to quell his fear somewhat. Naturally he was still going to be worried, but the danger came with the job. Through his fears and worry, Bridge smiled. He had a feeling that everything was going to turn out fine.


End file.
